the_mariomario54321fandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events
This page is for the timeline events of MM54321's videos. Ancient History *Unknown: OiramOiram12345 time traveled billions of years into the past and created Star X, and time locked the events, waiting for it to be destroyed by a comet. *1,000,000,000 ABB (Approximately 12,800,000,000 BC): Star X was destroyed by a comet, causing the two stars, The Light Star X and the Dark Star X, to seperate. *Approximately 8000 B.C.: Geminon defeats Zythurvion Modern History *2005: Mario64 was banned from Lemmy's Land and lost his own will to live, but later reincarnates as MarioMario54321 in 2007. *2006: Megaman765 created the first, but obscurley different, Super Mario 64 Bloopers and a fanbase that was the predessesor to the modern community was created. And somewhere around the end of the year, the first SM64 Machinimist other than MegaMan765 joins Youtube *2007: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser saved the multiverse from Count Blek and later Dimentio, MarioMario54321 joins YouTube. Mario saves the galaxy from Bowser. The dopplegangers appear. *2008: YouTube Rangers was founded by Starman3. *2008-2010: Many adventures with Mario and YouTubers start when dopplegangers start showing up every few journeys, causing a scare issue. Mario and co. also save the Star World many times from Mastar, Cosmicalitaurus and others, as well as journeying to Ztarragus's Island! *2010: The heroes learn the Doppleganger's truth after the return of Igiul. *2011: The Doppleganger war reaches full force as the Dark Star X takes over the world and the Light Star X was found, later they all fought, the dopples where sent to Dimension X and the two stars merge back into Star X. *2012: The heroes travel to the Fourth Dimension to defeat Dimentio, who survived due to storing himself in Dimension D, but was defeated. The Blooper Stoppers attack the YTR and it's reveiled their leader was Ztarman3, and was defeated by Starman3. *2013: The heroes go to save the Star World again. *2014: The heroes return for the 2th time to the Fourth Dimension to collect Rainbow Shards. The Future *Unknown: R.O.B. takes command of the Mushroom Kingdom. *2121: The Mushroom Kingdom now has many technological differences, and even innescapable jails and a time travel cannon *2121: Mario gets launched there by MM54321 for a video from 2007, and gets arrested for speeding, spending a week in jail and later escapes by firing himself out of the Time Cannon. Alternate Timelines *2007: Oiram returns and defeats Mario in Saffron City, and takes over the world. MarioMario54321 returns by spinning the Earth around and raises Mario's power after warning him, as well as weakening Oiram. *2007-2010: Mario, and his brother Luigi, are gone after Mario was hit by a rock by his future self and Luigi fell to severe depression. It's later revealed that the events caused a time paradox that made the Mushroom kingdom get destroyed by all the villains and Bowser married the Princess. Mario later restored the timeline. *2001-2011: Osama Bin Laden survives after Mario goes back and accidentally save the Twin Towers from going down. He later invades the Mushroom Kingdom and kills everybody, causing a similar timeline to the previous mentioned. Mario later restored the timeline. *2012: A Bomber finds the last Ztar of Ztarragus and the villain breaks free from his counterpart and take over the universe. *2008-2012: Starman3 gives MM54321 a missing Ztar at Ztarragus's Usland, and Ztarragus is freed and takes over the world, turning everybody to slaves. *2012-Present: Starman3 saves the world by collecting the Anti-Ztar and giving it to Ztarragus, causing the universe to turn back to normal. Category:Community Category:This Wiki Category:MM54321 Videos.